1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to floatation devices for attachment to motor vehicles such as four wheel all-terrain vehicles.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Floatation devices for all-terrain vehicles have been developed prior to the present invention, but, perhaps due to the complexity of these prior floatation devices, have not been very marketable. One prevalent problem with known prior ail floatation devices for all-terrain vehicles is the abundance of hardware needed to attach them to the vehicles. Such prior art floatation devices appear to be time consuming and cumbersome for an individual to attach and remove. Today""s four wheel all-terrain vehicles have a wide range of attachments available for many different uses that often require removal of one attachment to attach another.
A preliminary patentability search produced the following patents which appear to be relevant to the present invention:
Riermann, U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,937, issued Jan. 22, 1985, for a pontoon attachment for all terrain vehicle; and
Newkirk, U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,051, issued May 12, 1987, for a three wheeler flotation conversion kit;
Lachance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,850, issued Jan. 5, 1988, for a floatation assembly for off-road vehicle;
Ishimatsu, U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,636, issued Dec. 15, 1987, for a carriage or watercraft;
Martinmaas, U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,324, issued May 17, 1988, for an amphibious all terrain vehicle and conversion kit;
Grzech, U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,046, issued Nov. 25, 1997, for amphibious vehicles; and
Schad, U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,021, issued Jun. 23, 1998, for an amphibious craft.
None of known prior art references, either singly or in combination, disclose or suggest the present invention.
The present invention is a floatation device that can be attached to a four wheel all-terrain vehicle or the like to make the vehicle amphibious.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a floatation device for a four wheel all-terrain vehicle, etc., that is easy to attach and remove and does not hinder the vehicle""s normal operating ability.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a floatation device that is evenly displaced around the perimeter of a vehicle for a low center of gravity so as to maintain the vehicle""s stability on land or water.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a floatation device that does not hinder the ground clearance of the vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a floatation device that will not hinder the vehicle""s ability to enter or leave a body of water where shore line slopes are 1:1 or less.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a floatation device that substantially increases the load carrying ability of the vehicle (e.g., by an additional 250 pounds on the rear and/or 150 pounds on the front).
Another object of the present invention is to provide a two-piece buoyant member or pontoon of varying size that encompasses the perimeter of a four wheel all-terrain vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a floatation device that attaches to the rear hitch of an all-terrain vehicle with a pin connection and to the front frame of the all-terrain vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a floatation device that is adjustable at the front and rear of the vehicle to suit the operator""s needs.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a floatation device that has a 45xc2x0 upward pitch at the front off the front center of the front tires as to allow the vehicle to leave the water easily and to also create lift in water while in forward motion.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a floatation device that has indentations or steps for allowing easy mounting and dismounting of the vehicle.